


When One Isn't Enough...

by AnonCat



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Dubious Consent, F/M, Kink Meme, Kinky, M/M, Multi, Pegging, Power Dynamics, Power Play, Rimming, Shameless Smut, Smut, Spitroasting, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, Twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-11
Updated: 2014-03-11
Packaged: 2018-01-15 10:22:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1301413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonCat/pseuds/AnonCat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Fill for the SnK Kink Meme] </p><p>And Levi thought that ending up underneath Armin Arlert was bad enough. Imagine when Armin's twin sister enters the equation. </p><p>Armin/Levi/Krista, no twincest, just double-teaming Levi. Read the tags for warnings. <3</p>
            </blockquote>





	When One Isn't Enough...

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt and Fill: http://snkkink.dreamwidth.org/8414.html?thread=6762462#cmt6762462 
> 
> This one... was fun. >:3

It was true that he had been reluctant. It was true that he would never, in a thousand years, admit that he had consented to it. As far as he was concerned, this was assault, because this was rape on so many different levels. Although, admittedly, he didn’t know which was more embarrassing: the lie that he had been overpowered by the two delicate blondes or the truth that he was very much enjoying being double-teamed by them.

Better to avoid the subject of consent altogether. As per usual.

“Aah-!”

A rough cry was dragged from the stoic commander as his back arched. The blonde boy crouched in front of him grinned around his mouthful of manhood, then drew back slightly, strings of drool and precum connecting his lips and his partner’s cock for a moment before he spoke.

“Enjoying this after all, hmm?” he purred, with an innocent blinking of his innocent blue eyes.

Armin Arlert, Lance Corporal Levi acknowledged with a rueful smirk, was the kinkiest little fucker he had ever had the pleasure of fucking. To hell with that- he was the kinkiest bastard Levi had ever come across, in the Underground or otherwise.

Levi certainly hadn’t expected it when he had first pinned the small blonde boy at the back of a supply closet. It had simply been a slight interest on his part, a mere curiosity. He was used to taking his pick of the recruits, used to fooling around with them at his leisure, and with very few repercussions. He figured that a bit of messing around with one Armin Arlert would satisfy his curiosity, possibly leave the younger a bit wiser about the ways of the world, and that would be that.

He had ended up, much to his flustered confusion, being ridden into the wall by the devious little blonde boy.

Although he had been far too much of a sweaty, panting mess to think about it at the time, Levi later realized that Armin had somehow managed to get on top of him through superior tactical planning, much as he dominated on the battlefield.

And, before he knew quite what had happened, Levi found himself addicted to his subordinate’s particular brand of dominance. Levi would swear that half the times he ended up under the blonde were completely non-consensual, although for some reason he kept engaging in the little trysts every chance he got.

And now he had somehow found himself on the receiving end of one of Armin’s little fetishes yet again. He groaned heavily, wondering why the hot, moist tongue swirling around his entrance felt so heavenly, and why, in the name of the cursed Walls, he was giving in to this.

Because, while he had somewhat come to terms with more-than-occasionally finding himself under Armin Arlert, it wasn’t Armin Arlert prepping his ass with that wet, skilled tongue.

“When Brother told me about this, I was skeptical. But you really do taste delicious, Commander.”

Levi growled, screwing his eyes shut as he tried to block out the indignity of it all. “Ahh-! Fuck, Lenz…! Don’t fuck with me!”

The blonde girl gave his ass one more lick before trailing her tongue up the groove of his back, then brought her face up to his ear, although she had to stand up on her tiptoes.

“I think you want me to fuck with you, Commander,” she whispered sweetly, her tone a vibrant contrast to Armin’s devilish purr. “I think you want it very bad.”

“I think so too,” the blonde boy chirped, much to Levi’s irritation. But the dark-haired man didn’t get a chance to object as Armin enveloped him with his hot mouth once again, sucking sweetly.

“Ah-!! Fuck, brat!” Levi snarled, writhing slightly and gripping Armin’s blonde hair with one hand. Krista, behind him, chuckled softly and nibbled at his ear.

“Don’t fight it, Commander.”

Levi moaned though grit teeth, feeling his eyes roll back in his head as the girl’s fingers slipped into him, past the tight ring of muscles. He felt them moving inside him, and felt his back arch as he tried to keep from whimpering.

Arlert was bad enough…

… but Armin Arlert _plus_ his twin sister?

Things could not possibly be worse. Or better. Or fucking better.

Levi felt Krista’s breasts push against his back as she wrapped her hands around his chest, and felt Armin’s tongue flick across his throbbing length. The blonde boy scraped his teeth along his commander’s swollen shaft, exerting just the perfect amount of pressure on each of the right spots. His sister seemed to share his gift for precision, thin fingers brushing against every sensitive spot on his skin and pausing to play with his rosy nipples.

“Ah-!” Levi couldn’t suppress the exclamation. Usually he could outlast Arlert, no matter their position, but he could feel his body starting to get away from him. Heat built inside his abdomen and he panted, open-mouthed, in a desperate attempt to relieve it. But the two blondes were relentless, one pleasuring him from the front, and the other from behind.

Krista broke off her affections first, giving Levi a moment to at least attempt to catch his breath- only attempt, though, considering Armin was still working on his swollen cock. But a moment later, he became aware that he was being pushed backwards by the blonde boy- back and back until he hit a wall.

“Wha…?!” He panted out an objection, but it was roundly ignored. Armin, with one last loving lick, drew back, hands sweeping up and across Levi’s toned stomach. Slowly he got to his feet, several inches taller than his commander despite the difference in their physical strength. Krista seemed to have disappeared.

“Time to return the favor, Heichou.”

Levi barely had time to snarl an objection before a sudden weight appeared on his shoulders. It was slight, but surprise and arousal forced him to the ground as much as the actual blow. Instantly Armin had ahold of his hair with both hands. Levi could have easily freed himself, if it wasn’t for the set of hands also grasping his hips- and more or less fondling his upturned ass.

“Armin assured me you wouldn’t mind, Heichou,” came Krista’s sweet voice, seconds before Levi felt something that was neither fingers nor a tongue penetrate him.

“Ah--!!”

As soon as his mouth was open, he found Armin’s length filling it. But he had no time to consider the indignity of his current position as Krista slammed into him again, denying him even a moment to adjust to the startling size of the strap-on. But she seemed to share her brother’s knack for accuracy- the knack that kept Levi coming back for more abuse from Armin Arlert.

Each one of her thrusts struck deep and true, hitting the sweet spot inside him and making him whimper around Armin's cock. A burst of pleasure radiated through him with each thrust, and the girl's vocalizations ringing out emphasized each of her motions. What she lacked in power she easily made up for in precision. Levi felt his back arch as he gasped loudly around Armin, and heard the blonde boy wail with pleasure as he pulled his partner's hair harder.

Levi's arousal throbbed almost painfully. Already driven to the edge by Armin's oral treatment, Krista's trusts were urging him past the tipping point. The girl's hands gripped his sweaty hips, nails digging into them as she drove into him again and again, faster and faster, each time striking his prostate and sending shockwaves of pleasure up his spine. He could taste Armin's precum, thick on his tongue as the boy pushed himself farther back into his commander's throat. Suddenly feeling more generous, he began to lick and suck sweetly, making the blonde keen softly at the pleasure of it.

Krista leaned farther over his back, one of her hands vanishing from his hip as she reached down around the strap-on to rub her own clit briskly, her high-pitched moans sending electricity arching up Levi's spine as surely as her thrusts. The corporal felt the heat radiating through him intensify until he felt like he would explode. Moaning heavily around Armin, he surrendered to the torrent of pleasure threatening to sweep him away.

Levi climaxed with a muffled, shuddering wail. That was what sent Armin over the edge, and he and Krista came simultaneously. Levi let himself slump forward, his hair having been released. Pressing his forehead to the cool floor, he tried in vein to catch his breath. Armin slumped down in front of him cross-legged, grinning.

"Well, Heichou?" he panted teasingly.

"Well, Heichou?" his twin echoed playfully from behind, stretching out and laying lightly across her commander's back.

Levi, with an effort, gave a soft laugh and grimaced. "One of you is bad enough," he growled. "Two of you'll kill me." 


End file.
